Borsalino Presents Beatbox Blues
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: Wipe your face.


It was a complete wipeout. G-5 was ultimately defeated by the hands of the Marines. The captain of the division, Smoker was kept in Impel Down for treason. The vice-captain, Tashigi was kept for questioning. She was an emotional mess.

"What justice is there in killing innocent people?!" She yelled. "You're a disgrace to the Marines!" The two officers there stood there, transcribing her words. The snail camera monitored her. Someone came inside of the room. It was Borsalino, better known as Kizaru. He looked at Tashigi, in interest. "Admiral Kizaru! Why was Captain Smoker arrested!? Why kill all those people?! Give me an answer!"

"Hmmm, you're really fired up, aren't you, Miss Vice-Captainnnnn?" He told her. "The people we killed were involved with disruption official matters with the World Government. It was all done on a whim." Tashigi made a face. "A whim? You killed hundreds of people on a whim?! What kind of justice is that?!" Kizaru looked confused.

"Hmmm, it's not exactly clear. I'm not the Fleet Admiral, Sakazuki is." He took the other chair and sat down. "On that note, if you're a part of Smoker's division, you'll have to be punished on the same level." He turned to the two officers.

"Gentlemen, give us some privacy." The two officers left. Kizaru moved the table, gently putting it aside. "I'm not one to do such a horrible matter to such a cute lady such as yourself," He explained, kneeling down. Even then, he stood over half her height.

"Which is why I have to allow my subordinate to take this matter in his own hands." Moments later, someone else came in the room. Tashigi's face shifted. It was Vergo, the Vice Admiral of G-5. "Vergooooooooooo, good to see you."

"Likewise, Admiral Kizaru." He looked at Tashigi. "You've been around that white hunter for too long, Captain-chan." The taunt was reminiscent of the pet name the G-5 faction Marines used for her. They were all killed in the attack. Tears ran down her eyes. Vergo took out a bamboo shoot and struck her with it.

"I'd use haki, but you'd be dead before I got warmed up." He said, striking her again. He continued to hit her for a minute. Kizaru had a bag of rice crackers with him. He opened the bag and offered Vergo some. He took two and ate them. On his cheek, was a spoon. Tashigi was bleeding, but still kept a strong resolve.

"So you're not crying anymore." Vergo explained. "You're stronger than you look."

"Vergo, don't look down on me because I'm a woman!" She yelled. "I'm a Marine! I took this job to save lives and risk my life in the process!" She was seething with anger. Vergo couldn't help but smile. "Well now. You've just made this more interesting." He infused the bamboo shoot with haki. "Let's see how strong your resolve is." Kizaru had a cracker in his mouth. As soon as he snapped it, Tashigi fell to the floor, bleeding more than usual.

"It's Vergo- _san_." He held her up by her hair and put her back in the chair. He casually batted her face with the bamboo shoot. The light taps were enough to bruise her face. Vergo continued the act with one arm behind his back. Tashigi looked at him with cold eyes. He fastened his gloves and attacked with more force.

The blows intensified with each hit. Her face was swollen to the point where the Tashigiface was set in stone (Or in this, bone).

Anyway, the vice-captain never shed a tear; or rather her eyes were swollen to the point where she couldn't open them. The vague image of Vergo beating her senseless was a blur, and his foot on her head cushioned by the swollen flesh.

He continued to step on her head until a phone rang in Kizaru's pocket. It was a small transmitter snail. "Helloooooooooo?" He said in his trademark drawl. "Ooooh, lunchtime already?" Vergo stopped. "I could use some soup," He said. Kizaru pointed at his cheek, which still had the spoon attached to it. The two left the room while a medic tended to Tashigi's face. She was thrown in a filthy cell with dried doo-doo on the toilet seat.

The next day, her face was puffed up, aptly solidifying her as Tashigiface. Vergo looked at her when he paid her a visit. "I know what I'm having for dinner tonight." He thought. There was a bundle of fries on his cheek.

"So, you're still looking at me with those eyes." He cracked his knuckles. "Let's _see_ if I can break you today." He punched her in her face. He continued with a barrage of punches. Tashigiface coughed up blood, gasping for air. He grabbed her hair and pulled her to the toilet, shoving her face in the water. When he removed Tashigiface from the bowl, the dried doo-doo was on her chin, now moistened from toilet water.

"Nothing to say?" Vergo asked. "Well, if you won't talk, I'll make sure you never do!" He grabbed Tashigiface's neck and gripped it tightly. She held on to his wrist. "You're still resisting. I'll need to do something drastic…" He held her up and punched her in the stomach. She coughed up blood, splattering in his face. She saw the fries on his face. Though strained, Tashigiface uttered a few words.

"Some ketchup for your fries…?" Vergo noticed the fries on his face and ate them. "Funny. My GUT is busting." He said as he punched her harder, grinding it in. She started to spit up. "Looks like you can't handle the punch."

Someone chuckled behind him. It was Kizaru. "I never thought you'd be the one to tell jokes, Vergo." He cleared his throat. "I got carried away." He dropped Tashigiface to the ground. He gave her one last kick to the head. He finally left her alone.

"How about sushi tonight?"

Tashigiface had two days to heal. Her face was healed, albeit still swollen. She needed stitches for her face. Vergo came back one afternoon, now fearful of him. She moved away from him as best as she could.

"Good, you're slowly realizing the situation." He said. He walked to her, bamboo ready.

Over the course of the week, Tashigiface was beaten, bruised, berated, battered and bloody. At this point, she barely resembled Tashigi, let alone Tashigiface. Now she was just a broken girl.

She didn't react when Vergo broke her arms. She failed to react when the vice-admiral bent her knee the same way Miss All-Sunday did back in Alabasta. Even when the Deadlift Saiyan Gorilla of Back-snap gave him her blessing, not a reaction was had. Because she didn't thank him, she suffered back snaps and no longer had good form.

Even Kizaru was unclear if this was justice or just plain wrong. He sipped some tea with Vergo, who had cake crumbs on his cheek. "I'm simply breaking her spirit…and her bones." He sipped his tea. The teacup somehow was stuck on his face. Kizaru pointed at it. He took it off.

Tashigi…The Broken Girl Formerly Known as Tashigi and Tashigiface was in a hospital bed. Her injuries were slowly healing. After some time, her body recovered. But her spirit was beyond repair. She was finally escorted to Impel Down, giving her own cell away from the deprived inhabitants, forever locked away. She was pardoned at Level 1, requested by Vergo. Near her cell, was a toilet. On the rim, was even drier doo-doo. She screamed loudly, remembering her encounter with Vergo.

Speaking of which, said assailant appeared in front of her. She was frozen. Vergo, with a cup on his face looked down on the ground.

"Lemonade?"


End file.
